It's In The Family Tree
by IsItDead
Summary: Q's actual name is Sherrinford Holmes and he is the younger brother of Mycroft and Sherlock. Mycroft forces him to take a break from work and come for a visit. Sherlock/Skyfall Crossover James Bond/Q(00Q) Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Mycroft/Sherrinford(Q)/Sherlock Jim/Sherrinford/Sherlock Lestrade/John Incest Slash Holmescest Underage in Flashbacks
1. Chapter 1: The Youngest Holmes

**My personal headcannon for Q is him as Sherrinford Holmes but as the younger brother instead of older. (Sherrinford Holmes is a theoretical older brother of Mycroft and Sherlock.) I know Sherrinford is supposed to be the older brother, but I picture Q as the youngest Holmes brother for this, so I did that. I have Q/Sherrinford being three years younger than Sherlock(which makes him ten years younger than Mycroft, because Mycroft is seven years older than Sherlock). He will be referred to as Q in scenes with James, but as Sherrinford with the Sherlock characters. There may be Underage Sex in later chapters(in flashbacks). **

**Established Jim/Sherlock, Established James/Q, Mycroft/Sherrinford(Q)/Sherlock (Holmescest)**

It's In The Family Tree: Chapter One: The Youngest Holmes

"I have a job Mycroft! I have my own life! I can't simply drop everything to come be a buffer between you and Sherlock!" Q exclaimed into the phone.

James looked up worriedly from cleaning one of his guns. He had never heard his quartermaster boyfriend use that tone before.

"Yes, Mycroft, I know your position in the government. That doesn't mean you can abuse your power to make me come." Q said tiredly, he looked thoroughly annoyed.

James watched as Q listened intently to what the caller was saying.

"Fine," Q gave in. "But I can't be away from work for too long." He listened to the last things that were being said, then hung up the phone.

James wrapped his arms around Q from behind. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's pale neck. Q leaned back against the agent.

"I have to go away for a bit." Q explained. "My brother Mycroft insisted and he is practically the British government so I can't just ignore the request."

"This would be the same "brother Mycroft" that had surveillance cameras installed all over this flat?" James asked. He bestowed more kisses to his boyfriend's neck, and ground his erection against that perfect ass through their trousers.

"Yes." Q groaned. He turned around and pecked James on the lips before sliding to his knees. He quickly undid James' trousers and took the agent's cock into his mouth.

James anchored his hands in Q's hair. His quartermaster was so very good at that. It was made even better by the fact that they loved each other, something that James was still getting used to.

When he was getting to close to the end James pulled Q off of his cock. He kissed those swollen lips passionately. He could taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue.

They stumbled over to the couch. Q sprawled out on his back, spreading his legs. James braced himself over Q, making sure not to crush the slender man. Then with a thrust he was inside.

As he and his boyfriend moved together Q looked up at one of the cameras. He wondered if Jim and Sherlock ever did this: fucking in front of one of Mycroft's cameras.

He wondered if Mycroft was watching them. Would Mycroft touch himself? Would he imagine that it was himself and not 007 who had his cock buried inside of the youngest Holmes?

Q let himself entertain the thought of Mycroft watching them. He put on a show for his older brother that may or may not have been watching. He was louder than usual, and he let obscene words and phrase tumble out of his mouth.

James seemed to it enjoy it, but Q could not stop himself from wondering if Mycroft was.

Then his orgasm was upon him and he couldn't really wonder anything. He absentmindedly noticed the warmth of James' release filling him, but he was floating in his post-orgasm haze.

He craved a cigarette, but he had been trying to quit again so there were none in the flat. He promised himself that he would indulge with one tomorrow for having to deal with his bickering elder brothers.

"When do you have to leave?" James asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Mycroft's sending a car to pick me up at eight." Q replied.

"Well then we shouldn't waste time." James kissed Q again. This time Q's attention stayed fully fixed on his boyfriend.

* * *

Sherlock was in the middle of one of his experiments when his phone chimed, letting him know that he had received a text. He was going to ignore it, but it could have been Lestrade with a case so he checked. The message that was displayed on the screen made his pulse jump and happiness curl in his stomach.

Sherrinford is coming to visit.

MH

His joy must have showed on his face, because John looked at him curiously and asked "Is there a case?"

"No," Sherlock replied, "My little brother is coming to visit."

John frowned, "I didn't know that you had a younger brother."

"He's three years younger than myself. He uses his intelligence for a job which I can't reveal to you for his safety." Sherlock explained.

"Do you and he get on?" John asked, worried about there being a third Holmes in the arguments.

"Marvellously." Sherlock told him, "He and I have always been quite close. He's Mummy's favourite, but Mycroft and I have never begrudged him that, because we also like him best."

"Okay, that's good." John was beginning to look forward to meeting this third Holmes brother.

Sherlock's phone chimed again. "We've got a case, John." The consulting detective declared, already grabbing his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2: Sentiment and Cigarettes

**I know that Sherlock's a bit out of character, but I wanted him to dote on his younger brother. This chapter has Sherlock/Sherrinford, as well as Jim/Sherlock. There is also mention of James/Q(Sherrinford), and Lestrade/John, as well as Underage Mycroft/Sherlock. There is a ship tease at Jim/Sherrinford/Sherlock, which I'd like to know if people would be interested in seeing actually happen. **

It's In The Family Tree: Chapter Two: Sentiment and Cigarettes

"I hope that your visit goes well." James told Q.

"It will be good to see my brothers. Though I'll probably develop a migraine from them constantly arguing with each other. Have a good time with your countless conquests." Q replied.

Though they were dating James wasn't expected to give up seducing women as he was prone to do. Q was allowed to sleep with other people also, but he was always too busy keeping James alive to do so, even if he had wished to(which he hadn't).

The car pulled up right on time and Q disappeared into it, leaving James standing alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

Sherrinford would miss James, but he was very eager to see Sherlock. He contentedly smoked a cigarette from the pack that he had purchased. The nicotine soothed him.

The car turned down a street and there was a crime scene. The police already there. Sherrinford spotted a familiar figure and head of dark curls.

"Stop the car." Sherrinford ordered. As soon as the driver obeyed him, he was scrambling out of the car.

* * *

Sherlock was letting the police know how stupid they were again. They had moved some of the key evidence into bags which had disturbed the scene. John was standing awkwardly to the side as Sherlock belittled the police force.

"Sherly, give it a rest. You're good enough that it won't effect your deductions much. They're only human." A familiar voice cut in.

Sherlock turned to regard his younger brother. Sherrinford was a little thinner then when Sherlock had last seen him and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was not surprising, the youngest Holmes shared Sherlock's disregard for eating or sleeping enough.

Even though they were at a crime scene surrounded by the moronic police Sherlock could not stop himself from pulling Sherrinford into a hug. His younger brother happily returned the embrace. There was a voice in Sherlock's head that sounded vaguely like Mycroft that began to lecture about sentimentality and propriety. Sherlock ignored it and pecked Sherrinford on the mouth.

The brothers finally untangled and looked around to see everyone gaping at them.

"John, Lestrade, this is my brother Sherrinford."

* * *

Even though Sherrinford's talents were with technology, he was still a Holmes and with his help Sherlock had quickly solved the case. The shocked John had gone to a pub with an equally stunned Lestrade, leaving Sherlock and Sherrinford alone at 221B.

The brothers were on the couch, they were leaning against each other.

"It's good to see you, Sherrin."

"You too, Sherly."

Neither of them really needed to say it out loud, because the other knew, but it felt nice to do so anyways, that sentimentality that Sherlock usually avoided like the plague.

The physical contact was soothing after months of not being in each other's company. They spoke about MI6, and the Q-Branch, and the minions(interns) and of course about James Bond, the agent who had managed to steal Sherrinford's heart. The conversation also turned to Sherlock's cases, and Doctor John Watson, and Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal, who stimulated his mind like no one else.

Sherlock was glad that Mycroft was not there to try to divert Sherrinford's attention to himself. Sherlock had not seen his younger brother in person for quite a long time and he was not in he mood for sharing. Sherrinford was grateful for the quiet that would have surely been broken if Mycroft had been in attendance. He was enjoying the alone time with Sherlock.

"I missed you, Sherly." Sherrinford whispered, staring up into his brother's eyes.

Sherlock licked his lips, their proximity was wearing down his defences. He knew there was a surveillance camera that was aimed at the couch. It made him think of Mycroft, and this time he wanted to have Sherrinford before Mycroft did.

He caught his baby brother's lips in a possessive kiss.

They kissed frantically, desperate for each other after months and months apart. Sherlock knew that if he ordered Sherrinford to do so he would eagerly suck his cock, but Sherlock wanted something else.

As they kissed, they struggled out of their clothes. Sherlock coated his fingers in spit and began to stretch his brother. Sherrinford moaned as his prostate was manipulated by Sherlock's long fingers.

They kissed feverishly, pawing at each other's skin and pulling on dark locks. When Sherlock deemed Sherrinford ready, he pulled his fingers out. Sherrinford whined in protest.

"Ride me, baby brother." Sherlock gasped. He groaned when his cock was encased by Sherrinford's tight heat. He hadn't had that in so long: the only person Sherlock ever topped was Sherrinford.

Sherlock was doing most of the work. He had his hands on his brother's bony hips and was moving the younger man up and down his cock. Sherrinford had his arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck. He moaned continuously into his older brother's ear as he was fucked.

Sherlock removed one hand from Sherrinford's hip to turn his brother's face towards him, so that the consulting detective could ravish his mouth. He groaned into the kiss when his younger brother sucked on his tongue.

As they rocked together, Sherlock took in his brother's scent. Sherrinford smelled of the Earl Grey tea he drank so religiously, and of the Q-Branch, there was also a deeply masculine scent that was not Sherrinford's - so it probably was from James, and gun power which was also most likely from the double oh. Sherlock could taste as well as smell the cigarette that Sherrinford had had earlier that day. He wondered if he could convince his brother to give him one after they finished. Cigarettes were always so nice after a good fuck.

Sherlock wondered what Sherrinford could smell on him. He could probably smell Sherlock's experiment from last night, and John - since they were around each other so much, there would be nothing of Jim's on him - they hadn't met in person in three days.

Sherlock loved the sounds Sherrinford made during sex. It was like he was finally letting himself go.

Sherlock landed a particularly brutal thrust on Sherrinford's prostate and his brother keened.

"I love you, Sherly."

"I love you, Sherrin."

Then their orgasms were upon them. They laid together on the couch for a while, basking in the bliss and each other's company.

They eventually got up to open a window to smoke at. John would probably be angry if the whole flat smelt of cigarettes when he got back.

"I wonder how your friends' date is going." Sherrinford mused out of the blue.

"Probably quite well by their standards since John has yet to come back. We shouldn't expect him until morning now. He'll probably stay at Lestrade's." Sherlock answered easily.

He let his eyes glide over his brother's form.

"I'm glad I came." the younger man admitted.

"Me too."

* * *

Sherrinford had fallen asleep. They had taken a shower together(Sherrinford had given him that blow job and then Sherlock had jerked him off) and retired to Sherlock's bedroom.

The had dressed in pyjamas(though Sherlock wasn't tired) and had curled up in bed like they had when they were kids. The younger man had soon drifted into a sleep that he probably very much needed.

Sherlock had stayed in bed, watching over his brother, reluctant to leave his side. He quickly noticed the footsteps in the flat. They were not John's, but they were familiar.

The door to his room opened and Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal, stepped inside.

Worry blossomed in Sherlock's stomach. Jim and he were in a relationship, but he did not feel comfortable with the criminal mastermind in the same room as his younger brother who was head of the Q-Branch at MI6.

"So this Q," Jim crooned, "Technological genius."

"Hello, Jim." Sherlock greeted tensely, shifting a little to try to block his brother from his boyfriend's view. "Good to see you."

"You didn't tell me that your little brother was such a looker." Jim said. "Naughty, naughty. Were you trying to keep him all to yourself?"

"I didn't think that it was relevant data." Sherlock tried to sound bored.

"He's so pretty, I can see why you can't keep your hands off of him." Jim said sing-song, letting Sherlock know that he knew what had happened between the brothers.

Jim reached out a hand and petted Sherrinford's dark hair, then caressed his cheek. Sherlock slapped Jim's hand away. "Don't touch him." he snapped.

"Okay, I won't, for now." Jim agreed. Then he was crawling on top of Sherlock. He parted Sherlock's legs with his knee.

Sherlock groaned as the knee pressed against him, his cock beginning to fill with blood again. Jim kissed him roughly, and rubbed Sherlock's erection with his knee, his own arousal against Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock broke the kiss, panting, "Don't, you're going to wake him up!"

"Scared that he'll join us of his own free will?" Jim asked, kissing the consulting detective again, manoeuvring so that their erections were pressed together through their clothes and they could grind against each other.

Sherlock whined, for once not able to find the words.

"Scared of watching your baby brother spread his legs for me? Of me sliding inside of him? Don't worry, Sherlock, I'd be gentle with him, at first." Jim spoke as they rocked against each other.

Sherlock could only groan and writhe under him.

* * *

Sherrinford stared in shock at the figures moving together on the bed beside him. It made him feel a bit like when he was nine and he had walked in on Mycroft fucking Sherlock, though he had been too young at that time to understand what exactly was happening.

Now there was definitely no mistaking what was going down.

He felt overheated as he watched Sherlock and his boyfriend - it could be no one, but Jim Moriarty - move together. He was ashamed of the arousal that it was causing him. He shouldn't even be seeing this.

He had a hard time staying silent when Jim began talking about him.

Eventually it was over and after a few more kisses the consulting criminal left the flat. Leaving Sherrinford on the bed with his brother and his arousal.

Sherlock kissed him and quickly jerked him off again. He seemed embarrassed. Neither of them said anything. Sherlock spooned Sherrinford and they both managed to fall asleep that time.


	3. Chapter 3: Solutions To Arguments

**Lestrade is called Greg sometimes, because since they're dating that's how John thinks of him. This chapter mentions Lestrade/John.**

**There is explicit Mycroft/Sherrinford/Sherlock and Mycroft/Sherrinford. This is dedicated to Ishtar205 and Harry Draco Malfoy for their amazing Reviews. (The Jim/Sherrinford and Jim/Sherrinford/Sherlock will be coming soon.)**

It's In The Family Tree: Chapter Three: Solutions To Arguments

Lestrade and John were asleep together in Lestrade's bed and Sherlock and Sherrinford were entangled on Sherlock's bed in 221B. Mycroft Holmes, on the other hand, was not asleep.

Jim Moriarty taking an interest in Sherrinford was really not good. Mycroft would have to make sure that nothing dangerous happened. Sherrinford knew delicate information, they needed to make sure that Jim Moriarty did not try to get it from him. He had already called a few people to put things in place.

He also had an unfortunate erection, because he had indeed been watching the feeds from 221B Baker Street. His brothers were definitely very beautiful, which he had already known.

He wrapped hand around himself and stroked. As he did so he recalled the video from the cameras. He pictured how is brothers had moved together, how their pale skin flushed with arousal, how their lips looked when swollen from kissing.

He came with a muffled groan. He quickly cleaned up and tucked himself back into his trousers.

He'd go see Sherrinford, it had been quite awhile after all.

* * *

When John came back to 221B after his night with Greg Sherlock and Sherrinford were on the couch, cuddling. John wondered if he was still asleep, because he could not believe that Sherlock was doing something like that. That was indeed what he was doing though. His chest was to Sherrinford's back and he had his arms wrapped around his younger brother.

Sherrinford held a mug of Earl Grey tea. Sherlock's mug was on the table.

Sherlock opened his mouth to tell John everything he had deduced of his evening with Greg, and John waited for it. The deductions didn't come.

Instead Sherrinford tilted his head back so that he could look up at Sherlock and said, "We all know how clever you are. You don't need to rip apart John's evening to prove it. People tend to enjoy the appearance of privacy." Then Sherrinford kissed Sherlock's jaw lightly.

Sherlock gave a shaky nod and stroked Sherrinford's hair once.

The youngest Holmes brother turned to regard John. "Did you have a nice evening?" he asked politely.

John gave an affirmative and went to the kitchen to get his own tea.

Once he did so he sat in a chair to observe the interactions between Sherlock and Sherrinford. While Mycroft and Sherlock bickered and tended to be quite cold to each other, Sherlock and Sherrinford were on the complete opposite side of the scale.

How they touched and acted towards each other would seem more in place with lovers rather than siblings. They seemed to share a deep affection which they expressed through near constant contact.

John was still stunned that Sherrinford had been able to stop Sherlock from telling John his deductions.

Sherlock seemed intent on mostly just conversing with his younger brother, and basically ignored John, but Sherrinford made an effort to draw John into the conversation.

John saw Sherlock tense and turned to see Mycroft in the doorway. Sherrinford untangled from Sherlock to give Mycroft a hug which was awkwardly returned.

Mycroft sat in one of the armchairs and both older brothers waited to see who Sherrinford would sit with. John got up and gave an excuse about going to watch telly with Mrs. Hudson. This way Sherrinford wouldn't have to choose and could just take the chair John had been sitting in instead.

* * *

Sherrinford curled into himself on the chair. He was uncomfortable with the tension between his older brothers. He wished that they could just get along.

Mycroft was trying to speak with Sherrinford and Sherlock was trying to argue with Mycroft. He could feel a headache coming on already.

Their bickering was getting pretty bad and Sherrinford desperately asked, "Could you please, just not argue, for once?"

They both turned to look at him. He felt himself flush under the weight of their gazes.

"Sherlock? Don't you think that our darling baby brother would be more comfortable on a bed?" Mycroft questioned Sherlock.

"Yes, I believe he would be." Sherlock agreed.

Then they were working together to usher Sherrinford into Sherlock's bedroom and to strip him of his clothes. Soon he was naked, on his back in Sherlock's bed. His older brothers looked him over as they undressed themselves.

They joined him on the bed. Sherlock kissed him passionately. The kiss was over quickly and then he was kissed again, this time by Mycroft.

They spoke to each other, but not to him.

Mycroft was on one side of him and Sherlock on the other. Sherrinford gasped as talented fingers found his nipples.

He whimpered when the fingers left and were replaced by his brothers' mouths. They sucked and bit at nipples until Sherrinford knew that they would be tender when he wore a shirt.

Once they were apparently satisfied with their work their lips roved down his body, covering him with bruises from their mouths that would take days to fade.

They eventually reached his erection and lapped at it with their tongues. That's when they finally worked their fingers inside of him.

They started with two right away, but it soon doubled to four. Sherrinford mewled senselessly as the fingers stretched him, frequently hitting his prostate. He did not have time to wonder when they had grabbed the lube.

They slid back up his body and Mycroft kissed him as Sherlock's cock breeched his body. Sherlock kissed him when Mycroft's joined Sherlock's inside of him.

They paused then, and let him adjust as his body accommodated both of his brothers' cocks. They took turns kissing him.

When they felt he was ready they began to move. As they fucked him they finally spoke to him. They told him how beautiful he was, and how he was such a good little brother.

Sherrinford called out their names as they thrust into him. The Holmes brothers, all connected.

Sherrinford reached his orgasm first, but his brothers soon followed him. They marked his insides with their essence.

They were still lying on the bed catching their breath when Sherlock's phone chimed. He checked it and said "There's a case." He looked worriedly at Sherrinford not letting himself get excited yet.

Sherrinford smiled softly, "Go on, I'll meet up with you a bit later." he told his brother.

Sherlock quickly dressed and was soon out of the flat to go to the crime scene. This left Mycroft and Sherrinford alone in the bed.

Mycroft kissed Sherrinford and he happily reciprocated, tongues intertwining. Then Mycroft flipped Sherrinford onto his back. The youngest Holmes moaned as his eldest brother's tongue worked its way inside of him.

Mycroft skilfully sucked the come from inside of Sherrinford. The younger man whimpered constantly.

Then Mycroft stopped and moved up to kiss Sherrinford's neck. His cock sliding into his brother again.

Mycroft kept a constant rhythm, sliding almost entirely out, and then thrusting deep. All Sherrinford was able to do was call out "Mycroft" over and over.

When they finished Mycroft cleaned them up and they dressed, though they kept pausing to kiss.

Mycroft insisted on having his driver drop Sherrinford off to where Sherlock was(Bart's Hospital now). This of course meant Mycroft and Sherrinford in the back of the car together, which equalled more kissing.

They arrived at their destination and Sherrinford stepped out of the car.

"A word of advice, baby brother, you should stay away from Jim Moriarty, he's dangerous."

* * *

Sherlock looked up when Sherrinford walked into the room. "Have a nice time with Mycroft?" he asked.

"Yes, I did." Sherrinford answered. He pulled up a stool to sit next to his older brother.

Sherlock explained the case to him, and what evidence there was, along with what he had deduced so far. Sherrinford listened carefully and added his own input.

A while later and Sherlock was still testing things. Sherrinford told him that he was going to go for a smoke.

It was getting dark outside and it was a bit windy. Sherrinford leaned against the building and lit a cigarette. He had only taken a few drags from it when a voice that sent a thrill down is spine broke the silence.

"Got a cigarette?"


	4. Chapter 4: Cigarette Kisses

**So...Jim Moriarty/Q has become a crossover OTP for me as I write this story. It's very, quite obvious in this chapter. You can probably expect much more of them. This chapter is Jim/Sherrinford(Q) with a few brief mentions of Jim/Sherlock, James Bond/Q(Sherrinford), and Mycroft/Sherrinford(Q)/Sherlock.**

It's In The Family Tree: Chapter Four: Cigarette Kisses

Sherrinford held out the carton of cigarettes, and watched as one was drawn out by pale fingers. His hand trembled slightly as he flicked on his engraved, metal lighter to light the man's cigarette.

The man took a drag and said "Thanks, love." in a voice that made Sherrinford's stomach flutter.

They smoked in silence. Sherrinford's wanted to ask the man a million things, but he stayed quiet. He did not want to be the first to break the stillness.

He had heard so much about Moriarty. The consulting criminal was infamous. Sherrinford wanted to ask the man which name he preferred. He couldn't help, but call him Jim in his head, because that's how Sherlock usually referred to him.

He wondered if Jim would kiss him. He would have liked to be kissed by Jim Moriarty very much.

Sherrinford wondered what the man was thinking of. Was Jim thinking about Sherlock? Or, perhaps about whatever elaborate crime he had going at that time? Or maybe how to get information out of Sherrinford?

Sherrinford would never give information to Jim Moriarty, no matter how personally appealing he found the man.

He wondered if Jim would let Sherrinford suck his cock. He really wanted to do that. He wanted to drop to his knees, with the asphalt digging into them painfully, and worship Jim's cock with his hands and mouth.

He could feel the man's eyes on him. He wondered if Jim knew what he was thinking. Did his longing show on his face? Were his thoughts laid bare before the consulting criminal?

He wondered if he thought loud enough if the man would hear him and give him what he wanted. He just wanted the man to touch him. He could imagine how the wall would dig into his back if Jim fucked him against it. The pain from the wall would definitely be worth the pleasure.

He did not know what to say to the man to let him know what he wanted, or even if Jim would give it to him. James Bond was the only person that he'd ever been with besides his brothers, and he had been able to let the agent pull all of the moves.

He had never needed to let his brothers know what he wanted. They always knew, sometimes before he did.

Sherrinford noticed with a flush how close Jim and he were standing, there was barely half a foot between their bodies. They were both leaning against the hard wall of the building. If they had been using opposite hands to smoke, their elbows would have bumped against one another.

Neither of them spoke as the cigarette smoke swirled around them in the cool air. Sherrinford could feel Jim's eyes roving over him and he couldn't help, but think of those things that the man had said to Sherlock.

His pulse raced, and he wondered if Jim had noticed his arousal yet. He knew that he should have probably gone. This was his brother's boyfriend. He should have pushed off from the wall and walked away.

He limbs didn't listen to his order to do just that. He really wanted Jim to kiss him, or fuck him, or at least just touch him.

Jim was watching him with dark eyes. The consulting detective dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, twisting his foot to assure that it was out.

His fingers brushed against Sherrinford's as he took the still-lit cigarette. Jim took a long drag, and handed it back. Sherrinford wrapped his lips around the cigarette, which now tasted of the other man. It was like an indirect kiss.

Sherrinford held his breath as Jim removed his glasses and slid them into the pocket of his jacket.

One of Jim's hands caught the wrist that was not holding the cigarette. The other hand framed Sherrinford's face. Jim leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a proper kiss.

The kiss was surprising chaste at first. Their lips brushed together slowly. With their mouths closed the kiss was dry, but it was pleasant and sweet.

Jim's hands were warm against his face and wrist.

It was only after several minutes of kissing that Jim's tongue touched Sherrinford's lip. When his lips parted Jim's tongue slowly slid into Sherrinford's mouth.

Jim explored Sherrinford's mouth with his tongue at that same languid pace. Their tongues stroked each other and entangled.

They had to part to catch their breath and Jim trailed gentle open-mouthed kisses down Sherrinford's neck. The spit dried in the cold air.

Jim released Sherrinford's wrist and petted his lips with smooth-skinned fingers. Sherrinford kissed the fingers, and then tasted them with a glide of his tongue. Jim smiled as Sherrinford licked his fingers.

Jim dipped his fingers into Sherrinford's mouth to stroke his tongue. His eyes darkened further when Sherrinford sucked on them.

He pulled his fingers out of Sherrinford's mouth with a pop. "Now, now, darling." he growled, "Don't make me fuck you out here. You deserve better than the side of a building."

He caught the moan that fell from Sherrinford's lips as he slanted their mouths together again.

Jim kept the kiss slow, unhurried, like they had all the time in the world. Sherrinford did not think that he would have minded kissing Jim for an eternity. He did not want it to ever end.

"Someone's going to come looking for you soon." Jim told him softly. He was obviously trying to draw the kiss to a close, but he could not seem to stop himself from pressing more kisses to Sherrinford's lips.

He reached into Sherrinford's pocket and retrieved his glasses, gently settling them on his nose again. He took the spend cigarette from Sherrinford's hand and dropped it to the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his expensive shoe.

He pulled a new cigarette out of the carton and lit it for Sherrinford.

Sherrinford took it when offered and brought it to his lips for a drag. "Thanks." He mumbled softly.

Jim flashed him a smile and then reached back into Sherrinford's pocket, this time withdrawing his phone. He quickly typed into it, then returned it to Sherrinford's pocket.

"In case you want to contact me." the man elaborated.

He stole one last cigarette-tinged kiss from Sherrinford and strode away, leaving the youngest Holmes leaning against the wall in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreamland and TheSecondOption

**Sherrinford signs his texts "SQH" because his name has the same initials as Sherlock's. This chapter has Jim/Sherrinford(Q) and Sherlock/Sherrinford(Q), with mentioned Jim/Sherlock. This is dedicated to Ishtar205 and Harry Draco Malfoy for their Reviews. **

It's In The Family Tree: Chapter Five: Dreamland and The Second Option

Sherrinford let the wall support him as he finished his cigarette. He was trying to wish his heart back to a normal pace.

His lips were still tingling from Jim's kisses and he brought the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette to touch them.

He wanted Jim to come back right away. The consulting criminal had definitely captured his interest. Sherrinford wondered if this was what a crush felt like. If that was it he did not think that it was bad. It gave him a pleasant feeling.

He finished his cigarette and put it out. He was thinking clearer and he wonders if Sherlock would be angry with him for kissing his boyfriend.

He decided that he would need to put himself back together better before facing his older brother, so he hailed a cab. He sent a quick text to let Sherlock know that he was not coming back into the hospital.

I'm going back to 221B now.

SQH

He allowed himself to relax during the drive. There was no reply from Sherlock, but he had not been expecting one.

The cab arrived at 221B and he paid the cabbie.

He hurried inside(Sherlock had given him a key).

Sherrinford gathered his sleepwear and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt nice and he took his time washing his hair and skin. When he was clean he wrapped a hand around himself. He slowly stroked himself as the water rained down on him.

He thought about Jim, sweet kisses, and cigarettes.

He drew it out. Imagining that the man was there telling him how to touch himself. He had to whimper as he pictured that. He wanted it so bad.

He wanted Jim to fuck him so much. He wondered if the consulting criminal would be gentle like with his kisses or if he would be rough. Sherrinford would love it either way, as long as it was Jim.

He cried out the man's name when he could not hold off his orgasm any longer.

* * *

Jim had someone hack into Q's files when the young man had first started the job. He had read over them then and had been fascinated by the technological genius. Now that he had actually met Sherrinford Holmes he found the files captivating.

He had them all printed out and was eagerly taking in every detail. He wanted to know everything about Sherlock's younger brother.

His cock swelled as he read. He palmed his dick. He knew that Sherrinford would have let Jim fuck him against the wall. Jim had wanted to do just that so very much, but he had to handle this situation with more finesse.

He unzipped his trousers and stroked himself. He thought about letting Sherrinford's other lovers see that Jim would be able to better fulfill his needs. He would make them watch as he expertly fucked Sherrinford. The younger man would of course make such beautiful sounds as he took whatever Jim was giving him happily.

Jim's hand quickened as he thought about it.

Sherrinford would call out his name and the onlookers would be desperate to fuck the young man themselves. Jim would make sure that they could see how crazy the technological genius was for him.

Before he showed off he would want to have Sherrinford to himself of course. He would give the younger man the most intense of pleasures.

Jim groaned and came.

He grabbed his phone and typed a quick message.

* * *

Sherrinford heard his phone and grabbed it. His heart began to pound when he saw who the text was from.

Thinking about me, sweetie?

JM

Yes.

SQH

You're so beautiful.

JM

Thank you...

SQH

You are welcome, darling.

You should get some sleep.

Minds like ours need rest.

JM

What are you doing?

SQH

Go to sleep, I promise not to

destroy the Earth while you

are in Dreamland.

JM

You better not. Goodnight.

SQH

Sweet dreams, love.

JM

Sherrinford quickly fell asleep. He was still clutching onto his phone. He dreamt of Jim.

* * *

Shame. Leaving your baby

brother all alone in your bed.

You should go to him. He must

be so pliable when he is barely

awake.

JM

I do not see how that is

any of your business.

SH

Go to him.

Or I will.

JM

Sherlock quickly hailed a cab. He could feel the threat hanging in the air.

Sherrinford was already asleep when Sherlock finally made his way back to 221B.

Sherlock crawled onto the bed and kissed Sherrinford's hair. His younger brother made a soft sound.

Sherlock gently pulled Sherrinford's sleepwear off and parted his legs. His fingers sank into Sherrinford's sleep relaxed body with no difficulty.

Sherrinford sighed under Sherlock's ministrations. He peppered his younger brother's face and throat with kisses.

Sherlock drew out his fingers and gently thrust his cock into his brother.

The pace was slow and sweet and Sherrinford was still mostly asleep.

Sherlock pressed tender kisses to his brother's parted lips.

Sherrinford came with a soft cry and Sherlock followed him after a few more lazy thrusts.

Sherlock lay down on his back next to his brother. He needed to think.

Jim had threatened to take Sherrinford if Sherlock was not going to. Jim seemed to have an actual interest Sherrinford. Sherlock's mind strayed back to what Jim had said before when Sherrinford had been next to them on the bed.

Sherlock wondered if he should get Sherrinford as far away from Jim as possible. Get him somewhere safe. Though if Jim truly wanted Sherrinford, there was probably nowhere that Jim would not be able to find him.

The other option was to just let whatever this thing was play out.

Sherlock decided that it would be best to stick with the second option now. Mycroft could always help him to get Sherrinford to somewhere safe if the need arose.


End file.
